The Battle for Hogwarts
by cosmic.l0ve
Summary: I have found myself alone, right in the middle of the biggest battle of the Second Wizarding War. My friends snuck out to join history, and I followed them. Can we help the cause and finally defeat Lord Voldemort? We will survive?
1. Broken Marble

_I do not own Harry Potter, I merely wrote this for my own, my friend's, and other people's enjoyment.  
I originally only wrote this for my wonderful friend Sennen, dorkickassmeadows, but wanted more people to enjoy it!  
I hope I can continue to upload and write this and that you enjoy it.  
This is based right in the middle of the battle and yeah...enjoy!  
Oh yeah, and the song lyrics are from Mumford & Son's song Below My Feet, I do not own the song or Mumford & Sons and what have you etc.  
This is the song, give it a listen if you want: watch?v=FHnGJvYmQKg_

* * *

**1****– Broken Marble**

_**(Below My Feet**: When all I knew was steeped in blackened holes  
I was lost)_

Fire was falling from the sky. Charcoal wood, rubble and stone littered the steps in front of me. The night was cold for early May, far too cold. The roof above our heads was open to an endless sea of black and orange. I didn't know what I was doing there. I should have been in my dormitory, safe, underground, with the other Hufflepuffs. Yet, I couldn't leave them. They had snuck out: to join the fight, to join history. We were going to die tonight.

I started down the steps before me. All of a sudden, the wall next to me exploded in a flash of purple and blue and two hooded figures came bounding out from the hole, locked in a vicious battle. Each one throwing curses and hexes at the other and each one dodging and blocking as best they could. One of the hooded figures was wearing a mask, which turned in my direction. I was thrown backwards and slammed against the banister with a loud bang. Gasping for breath, I reached for my wand in my trouser pocket, expecting a second punishing attack, but it never came. I looked over, with watering eyes, at where the two figures had been but they had both disappeared. I stood up, clutching a gashed thigh, my ears ringing, to find that the stairs before me had vanished.

I could see the doorway a floor below me, and the other stairs that led away from it but not the stairs I had been standing on moments before. I looked down and saw two black cloaks, flanked with marble and an abundance of blood on the staircase beneath me. Still, the battle raged on around them. People below, fought past the bodies; they ran, battled, killed their attackers. Beams and bursts of light illuminated coloured stains on the walls.

The door to the right of me flew off its hinges, and a masked man, covered in cuts, raised his wand. I realised too late I was a floating target.


	2. Yellow Teeth and Matted Hair

_I do not own Harry Potter, I merely wrote this for my own, my friend's, and other people's enjoyment.  
I originally only wrote this for my wonderful friend Sennen, dorkickassmeadows, but wanted more people to read it!  
I hope I can continue to upload and write this and that you enjoy it.  
The song lyrics are from Bon Iver's song Perth, I do not own the song or Bon Iver and what have you etc.  
This is the song, give it a listen if you want: watch?v=bo6lKQYVUBU_

* * *

**2 – Yellow Teeth and Matted Hair**

_**(Perth: **This is not a place,  
Not yet awake, I'm raised of make)_

"_PROTEGO!_"  
I shouted at the top my voice. I felt my wand vibrate as a bright blue translucent shield engulfed me, protecting me from the bright purple spell that was hurtling towards me. The shield absorbed the spell and broke at its force.  
I raised my wand and cried, "_STUPEFY!_" but the masked man knew what to expect. He dodged, ducking from the red blast that exploded from the tip of my wand, and was tearing towards me.  
"_EXPULSO!_" That time he was unprepared. He was blasted backwards of his feet and thrown through the air. He hit the wall with a colossal crack and slid down it, leaving a trail of dark red blood in his wake.

I didn't have time to think of the consequences of what I had done, the guilt I would later feel, I ran through the doorway and into a dimly lit corridor. I was halfway down the passage when I was distracted by a sight outside a smashed window. I stopped abruptly, and stared. The grounds before the castle were filled with fighters. Each one battling to their wits end, trying their hardest to stay alive. Bodies slumped on the ground were forgotten and ignored, all that mattered was survival. All manners of creatures; huge spiders, the size of cars, giants the size of houses, could also be seen, joining the in the last stand of the war. In the distance an orange and red tinge illuminated the distance. The Quidditch Pitch was on fire, ablaze in the darkness. Ten viewing stands remained standing tall; the other six had fallen into a blazing heap onto the burning pitch.

I snapped to my senses and carried on running down the deserted corridor. My thoughts had awoken and I began to question the absurdity of the situation. Why was this corridor deserted? Why was it exempt from becoming a battle field? I stopped in front of a door that was blocking my way and opened it cautiously. I found a horrific sight before me. I had stumbled upon a corridor full of limp lifeless bodies, all of them bleeding profusely. Yet, there was one man still alive, bending over and feasting on the neck of a young girl. I tried to step quietly back out the door, but I was found out. The grey haired face of Fenrir Greyback snapped up to look at me from across the space. His blue eyes darkened, his mouth, which was coated in a fresh layer of blood, twitched. He growled quietly before pouncing and skidding across the newly red marble floor. I froze for a split second, horror and fear consuming me, rooting me to the stop. Then, it was replaced with adrenaline, which coursed and raced through my veins, overtaking the overpowering sensation. I was revived and took to immediate action, by firing a bright green _Impedimenta _spell from my wand. The spell hit him in the shoulder but he wasn't slowed, if anything he was gaining speed. I knew I had one more chance at stopping him before his matted hair and yellow-tinged teeth bit into my skin. I aimed my wand at the space between me and him and hoped for the best.  
"_CONFRINGO!_"

All I knew was that the corridor was alight and I was leaving it behind.


	3. The Only Home I Knew

_I do not own Harry Potter, I merely wrote this for my own, my friend's, and other people's enjoyment.  
I originally only wrote this for my wonderful friend Sennen, dorkickassmeadows, but wanted more people to read it!  
I hope I can continue to upload and write this and that you enjoy it.  
The song lyrics are from Daughter's song Home, I do not own the song or Daughter and what have you etc.  
This is the song, give it a listen if you want: watch?v=0LuTzuAMxSc_

**3 – The Only Home I Knew**

_**(Home: **__Keep the nightmares out,  
Give me mouth to mouth.  
I can't live without you,  
Take me to your house.)_

I was falling. The night sky was above me as I fell; silent waters waiting for me below. Stars were sparkling; the moon half hidden by thin cloud-cover.  
The stars started disappearing. One by one they were expiring, until there were none left. Then the moon was gone too. Then the clouds. Then the water beneath me vanished as well. I was falling through a black canvas of nothing. I was reading myself for impact, but none came. I would just fall...and fall.

I landed softly in a plump, overstuffed yellow and black armchair. I blinked and found myself facing a small, circular fireplace. A portrait of a round, kind-faced, red-haired woman was hung just above the honey coloured wooden mantelpiece. She looked at me in surprised, then raised a small, jewelled, golden cup with two finely-wrought handles and winked at me. I smiled back, slightly confused. I looked around and found myself staring into a dimly lit, circular room with round windows near the top of the walls. It was dark outside, but I could still see tufts of grass rippling in a breeze. Copper plant pots were placed on the window sills and hung from the darkly coloured beams on a sunken ceiling. Some pots held, what seemed to be, ordinary green plants. However, at a closer look, some of them moved – some moved branches to wave, some wiggled innocently. The other plants were vibrant colours, some pink and purple, others blue and white. The walls were stone but yellow and black drapes were dangling off hooks, covering most of the walls. Two large drapes, placed opposite each other in the middle of the walls, had emblems of black badgers on them. Other armchairs and sofas were dotted around the room, with wooden tables in between them. Recently lit candles were the only objects on the tables.

The Hufflepuff Common Room was the darkest I had ever seen it. Usually, at night, the candles would glow so brightly it was like the sun had never set. The walls would gleam and light would dance off them and around the room. Tonight, this was not the case. The candles cast a dingy light on the various objects. The firelight partially illuminated the room, but the walls didn't gleam, they didn't shine, there was no dancing light. They stood dark and dangerous. The shadows that were cast made peculiar shapes, misleading and tricking the mind into believing there were other things lurking in the gloom. This was my home, why was it tricking me?

That is when the first explosion happened. The fire and candles were extinguished by after-shock and I was left in complete darkness. The room shuddered again and stopped. There was silence. The strangest silence I had ever encountered. No noise could be heard at all. I couldn't hear anything; I couldn't even hear my own breathing. I was completely deaf. My body was turning against me too. The room started shaking again, more violently than before. The plant pots dropped from the beams, cracking the floorboards. The drapes slumped from the walls and slid into a heap. Then the room itself began to fall apart. The beams snapped in two, and each half of them tumbled down, breaking the tables and chairs. Then the walls gave way and brought the ceiling crashing down on top of me.

I felt nothing. I blinked. I was still alive, with my wand in my hand, ready for battle. But there was no battle.  
I was outside; standing on grass, completely alone. And I could only watch as the castle crumbled before my eyes. The only place I knew as home was being destroyed bit by bit. Every turret toppled. Every window smashed. Every wall disintegrated and become dust.

That's when I knew: I had to find my friends; I couldn't let them die tonight. I wouldn't let them die. They were everything to me.  
I opened my mouth and tried to scream. I didn't know if I was but I was trying so hard. My throat ached, my chest throbbed. The sight before my eyes grew foggy and blackened; I swayed and succumbed to the darkness.

I was still screaming when I woke.


	4. The Hospital Wing

_I do not own Harry Potter, I merely wrote this for my own, my friend's, and other people's enjoyment.  
I originally only wrote this for my wonderful friend Sennen, dorkickassmeadows, but wanted more people to read it!  
I hope I can continue to upload and write this and that you enjoy it.  
The song lyrics are from Imagine Dragon's song Radioactive, I do not own the song or Imagine Dragons and what have you etc.  
This is the song, give it a listen if you want: watch?v=eu-xFvLaE68_

**4 – The Hospital Wing**

_**(Radioactive:**__ I'm waking up, to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust.__**)**_

I was sobbing and screaming; my body ached all over. I wanted to stop, but I was in agony. There was a searing pain in my left arm, which was bleeding profusely. Blood was also gushing out of from a gash on my cheek. I couldn't feel my right leg, but I could see the damage the explosion had caused. It was sticking out at a funny angle, and, as much as I tried, I couldn't move it. My vision became blurry as I tried to sit up. My wand was still gripped tightly in right arm.

I looked around, still sobbing, to see that I had been blasted backwards and away from where I had cast the spell. The curse had blown a massive hole in the marble floor, through which the corridor below could be seen. There was dust and ash everywhere; broken bits of wood, marble and glass were scattered along the different levels. The stone walls around the explosion point were cracked, and the voids in them were the remnants of what used to be windows. Portraits were burnt, their canvases melted, their residents in hiding. The roof had gaps in it, where fragments of junk had flown up and broken through wood and tile. Moonlight filtered through these gaps, providing the only remaining light source.

I vomited. I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor beside me. The pain was too much; I was in desperate need of help. My blurred vision darkened, I swayed where I sat and nearly passed out. I vomited again and fell back against the wall. I closed my eyes.

I could hear hurried footsteps, and a concerned voice, "Alex?!"  
I opened my eyes and found myself staring into dark brown eyes. I blinked again, and Derrick took a step back. His rounded face was unmarked, except for a dark, deep cut that was splayed across his prominent jaw line. His dark brown hair was slightly quiffed but messy and white ash was intertwined with his dark roots.  
"Are you alright? What happened? I heard the bang, I wondered who was here," worry was etched deep in his voice.  
I couldn't speak, for fear of throwing up, so I just lolled my head against the wall.  
"Oh shit," he had noticed my injuries, "oh fuck...come on, I'm taking you to Pomfrey." He put one of his arms under my legs, and the other around my back, and lifted me off the ground.

He ran with me in his arms, down the corridor and turned left before we got to the door that led to the grand staircase. He kicked open another door and skipped down a flight of stairs. On the sixth floor he turned left again and came face to face with full-length portrait which was hung on the face of a wall. The portrait was of a dark-haired healer who was sat in an armchair, facing Derrick and I, reading.  
"Please, we need to see Madame Pomfrey, my friend...he's badly hurt, can we get through?" Derrick pleaded.  
She peered over her papers and raised her glasses to the bridge of her nose to examine the pair of us.  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked curtly.  
"He's been cut badly, and deeply, it's likely that they will be infected if I don't get him there as soon as possible. Also, his leg looks terrible, I think it's broken."  
She looked me over and nodded, "Yes, okay...but be careful, these stairs are dangerous, even when person is going down them."  
The portrait swung open to reveal another flight of stairs that led all the way to the first floor.  
"Thanks."  
Derrick rushed down the steps, taking each one as it came. The stairs were steep and seemed to go on forever. But eventually we hit level ground, and all that was blocking our way was a maroon tapestry. We tore through it and turned left and arrived in front of the hospital wing.  
With my back resting on his shoulder, he knocked four times in the familiar rhythm of '_Hogwarts, Hogwarts_'. A lock clicked, and the door opened very slightly. A short wand and a brown eye peered round the door. Their owner recognised his Ravenclaw uniform and opened the door quickly.  
"In, in, hurry!" Derrick followed instructions and brought me inside. Nurse Wainscott closed the door and tapped it with her wand, locking it. She ran over and joined us.  
"I'll get Poppy," she said, worried.

Nurse Wainscott had been a helper in the hospital wing for a couple of years now. She would occasionally advise Madame Pomfrey on what to administer to patients. She would also help by attending to patients when the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey were busy. In the last year, due to the Carrows, the hospital wing had often been full or close to full...so Petra Wainscott and Madame Pomfrey had been swamped with patients. Tonight, however, would be their busiest night by far.

The wing was dimly lit; the only light sources were candles which rested on each bedside table. There were more beds than there usually were, they had been squeezed into the ward, obviously to deal with the mass causalities that tonight would bring. Curtains on the windows were drawn tightly shut, so no light was let in or out. Every bed was filled, with men, women and children, save for one.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over to us, and addressed Derrick.  
"Put him on that one please, Mr Soule," she said.  
Derrick did so; he put me down gently on a bed in the middle of the room and grabbed a nearby chair to sit on. Madame Pomfrey was busying herself, gathering various medicines and picking up her wand. She walked over briskly and placed the medicines down on the bedside table.  
"Right, let's have a look at you," she brushed her white hair out of her eyes and took my cheek, examining the gash, then took my arm and then my leg, "don't worry, we'll have you back out there again in no time. You've broken your leg, but don't worry I know a handy little spell for broken bones. I'll also need to wipe those nasty cuts on your cheek and arm to stop infection, but that's it." She turned to the bedside table and picked up a bright green bottle. "I imagine it hurts quite a bit though, so take this for the pain..." She dipped a spoon into the bottle and spoon-fed me a purple-like liquid. I swallowed and it took effect immediately. A bubbling sensation started in the pit of my stomach and spread to my fingers and toes. I sighed deeply and felt the pain disappear with my exhale. What replaced it was a humming-like feeling in my arm, cheek and leg. It was a beautiful sensation. Time seemed to slow right down, as every second seemed to take forever. The room was glowing, the white walls shining. I felt as though I was being casually lifted from my body and slowly started to float upwards, towards the rafters. A smile was widening on my face. I felt sleepy, yet wide awake.  
"He seems a little too cheery if you ask me..." Derrick said, trying to hide his snigger.  
"A side effect," Madame Pomfrey smiled, "it causes temporary euphoria...unfortunately it won't last that long, so I better get to it."  
I wasn't aware of what she was doing; I was too busy flying overhead. However, I heard her rummaging around next to me, I felt her wipe my wounds, I heard her mutter an incantation, I heard a loud crack...but I didn't care. I was too focused on floating. I was too focused, as I began to gently drift away from the ward...

Madame Pomfrey shook me awake. The room was dark again, and I was led on the squishy mattress of a hospital bed. The cuts on my arm and cheek were stinging but the pain had practically gone. I looked down at my leg and it wasn't sticking out at a funny angle, it was perfectly straight. I tried to move it, and succeeded, lifting it up and down twice, unaided, and I was satisfied. I looked up at Madame Pomfrey who was smiling kindly.  
"Thanks."  
She nodded.  
A thud and a moan echoed from across the ward.  
"Petra, please go and attend to Mr Nash, he seems to have fallen out of bed again." Nurse Wainscott left abruptly.  
Madame Pomfrey turned back towards me and Derrick. "I shouldn't really be letting you go out again...nor should I really be saying this...but...give them hell from me, and if you see Professor McGonagall, please tell her I'll find her soon."  
We nodded and she smiled. She turned and walked away to join Nurse Wainscott. We didn't move though, maybe it was the thought of going out there again, or maybe it was the fact we had, basically, got away with murder.  
Sixth years were supposed to stay in the dormitories for further instructions from teachers before being evacuated; they weren't supposed to be out fighting, and getting injured...or dying.  
She noticed that we hadn't moved and turned towards us again, "Well...go on, otherwise I'll be forced to keep you here!"

We didn't need telling twice, Derrick jumped off the chair and helped me get off the bed. My leg was fine; there was a slight tingling sensation when I put weight on it, but other that, it had never been better. I looked at Derrick and he looked at me. We ran to the door together and unlocked it. We slipped out of the ward and ran down the corridor, the sound of the battle ringing in our ears. We stopped at the end of the corridor.  
"Derr?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you seen the others?"  
"Others...?"  
"You know...Sennen and Katie and...that lot?"  
He looked over at me, "They all got out too?"  
I nodded, "That's why I'm here: to follow them, I can't let them be alone."  
"They'd be just fine without you, you know?"  
"Yeah, I suppose I do...I just didn't want to leave them."  
Derrick chuckled, "Hufflepuff through and through! I can't say for Katie and the others...as for Sennen: she was heading to the library the last time I saw her."  
"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Well then...off we go."  
And with that we started running in the direction of the library, our wands at the ready in our hands.


	5. Sennen

_I do not own Harry Potter, I merely wrote this for my own, my friend's, and other people's enjoyment.  
I originally only wrote this for my wonderful friend Sennen, dorkickassmeadows, but wanted more people to read it!  
I hope I can continue to upload and write this and that you enjoy it.  
The song lyrics are from Arcade Fire's song Wake Up, I do not own the song or Arcade Fire and what have you etc.  
This is the song, give it a listen if you want: watch?v=9zdNdjF-htY_

* * *

**5 – Sennen**

_**(Wake Up: **__Children wake up,  
hold your mistake up,  
before they turn the summer into dust.__**)**_

Our journey to the library wasn't easy. To cut through to it, we needed to cross the grand staircase, pass through a portrait-guarded shortcut, run through the Transfiguration courtyard and climb up a stone staircase to the Library. On a normal day a leisurely walk would ensure you got to your destination in perfect time but on this night...that wouldn't be the case. The battle was in full swing, and our journey was made so much more difficult, with Death Eater after Death Eater wanting to fight to the death; wanting our blood on their hands. But I looked out for Derrick and he looked out for me; saving each other's skin on more than one occasion. Derrick was more creative with his spell-casting than I was, as he knew a variety of hexes and jinxes that caused pain and problems for anyone who was on the receiving end of them. I, on the other hand, was better at just blasting them out of our way.

As soon as we got the grand staircase, we saw the destruction the conflict had caused. Suits of armour, which used to stand so proudly, had been blown to bits and chunks of silver had been distributed on every floor. The stairs themselves had been blasted apart, leaving only tiny bits of stone to jump across. Some of the stairs were in complete darkness, as their lanterns had broken and their light had been extinguished. The sound of voices shouting incantations, and spells being cast rang in our eyes as we tried to make our way across to the portrait of Giffard Abbot. Light, cast from wands, was flying everywhere, ricocheting off the walls, missing their intended victims.  
"DUCK!" I shouted, and Derrick and I hit the floor, as we barely avoided a green light that had been rebounded off the stone. We got up, and ran down what was left of the stairs. A Death Eater appeared in front of his, laughing and jeering.  
Derrick pulled me behind him and raised his wand, yelling, "_RICTUSEMPRA!_"  
The Death Eater fell over backwards and started giggling intensely and writhing around on the ground. Derrick took the Death Eater's wand from his hand, saluted him, and said, "Thanks mate!" before kicking him in the ribs. I just laughed and followed Derrick as he raced ahead of me and down more blown apart stairs.

Running towards the portrait, we shouted the password, "LIGHT AGAINST DARKNESS!" and the portrait swung open to reveal a dark passageway. As we clambered into it, we heard Giffard cry, "GIVE 'EM HELL CHAPS!" and his dog barked in agreement.  
We dashed along the corridor a short way before the portrait on the other end opened, and revealed the courtyard. We jumped down from the entrance and took off, running across the grass, towards the door on the other side of the courtyard. There wasn't much sign of devastation here. The Transfiguration classroom doors were wide open, and the desks had been removed, leaving papers and books lying on the floor. We could hear loud bangs and voices; crying out, yelling, echoing around the courtyard, coming from different areas of the castle. A door in the far right corner of the courtyard banged open and two sixth year Hogwarts students rushed out of it. They noticed us and called out for us, running over. The boy, Appleton Hathaway, was a Ravenclaw with short, spiky, blonde hair. The girl, Cynthia Fairrie, a Gryffindor, had long dark hair which flowed silently behind her.  
"We just took down what must have been seven or eight Death Eaters on the Stone Bridge!" Appleton exclaimed.  
"It was brilliant; we just both aimed and blow it up!" Cynthia added.  
"Where are you guys going, we could come with you?" asked Appleton, his broad smile lighting up his whole face.  
"We're just going to the library, to find Sennen and then we're not sure..." Derrick replied.  
"I need to find my sisters, Iris and Ellen, they told me they were going to be in the greenhouses but they weren't there..."  
I reminded them, that now wasn't the time to chat.  
"Guys, there's a time and a place, but right now, we need to go, so you can join us or go...your choice!"  
Derrick agreed and nodded in the direction of the door to Appleton and Cynthia. I rushed ahead and they followed. I kicked the door open and clambered up the steps. I fled down the corridor and reached the entrance to the library.

I stood perplexed at what I saw. The library had been famous for its well-kept manner and quietness. Tonight: bookcases were in flames, empty of books, which were flying about overhead the skirmish, diving to attack unwanted intruders. The window at the far end of the library was smashed to pieces, and the candelabras were swinging about wildly on the ceiling. Madame Pince appeared in the middle of the room, shouting, enchanting the books, and throwing curses at Death Eaters, some dodged and deflected the spells; others fell victim to them and flew back or toppled over. There were a group of students on the balconies, attacking the enemies from above, but there were also students who were hiding behind untouched bookcases, waiting for the right moment to attack. I moved forward, but Derrick grabbed my arm.  
"I'm going to go with these guys," signalling to Appleton and Cynthia, "I mean, I've helped you, it's time to help them right?" he smiled weakly.  
"Der...you've never said anything to Sen, have you? Right now may be the only time..."  
"No. It's not. We're going to survive this and then I'll tell her...we will survive this...I'll see her and you very soon...okay?"  
I sighed and silently agreed. He smiled weakly again and hugged me, "I will see you again," he whispered.  
He let go, "Come on Cyn, let's find them," and he ran off down the corridor.  
That was the last time I would ever see him.

I turned back to the scene before me and breathed heavily, before entering the library. Immediately, a bookshelf in front of me fell and blocked my path. I raised my wand, ready to blast a hole in the obstacle, when I was knocked off my feet. I landed on the rug next to me, hitting my head on the wooden floor. I scrambled up; rubbing my temple, wanting to see what had knocked me over, when I saw a book flying upwards and away from me.  
A pink haired girl, in Hufflepuff uniform, ran straight past me, not noticing me, even though I was stood right in front of her. I shouted after her, "MELLA!"  
She turned abruptly, shushed me, and gestured for me to follow her. I ran after her; around countless bookcases and desks until we were on the edge of the library. We were running down the last aisle, Mella ahead of me, when I heard scream. I could only watch as bookcase erupted and toppled over, crushing her.

Time stopped dead and so did I. I couldn't move. Fear had me in its grip and I did everything I could just to stop falling on the floor and just lying there until everythng was over. Mella Halpin had been in most of my classes since we started at Hogwarts, but I rarely spoke to her, I didn't know really know her. She was a fellow Hufflepuff, but she had other friends, she hung out with other people. We were in the same year and I didn't know her. I had never felt less like a Hufflepuff as I did then. She was dead in front of me and I could do nothing for her. I was in so much shock that I didn't notice the Death Eater that had stepped out in front of me. She raised her wand. I forgot that I had my wand grasped in my hand. She was likely to be the person that had killed Mella, and I would do this for her. I ran up and jumped on her, knocking her and me to the floor. I grabbed her wand from her hand and snapped it in half in front of her eyes. I threw the halves into the flames. I saw the venom in her eyes, and I raised my wand at her face, "_PETRFICUS TOTALUS_!"  
Her whole body snapped together and her face froze. I got off of her and looked her straight in her eyes, "That's the last time you'll kill anyone from this school." I ran over to the burning bookcase and extinguished it with an, "_Aguamenti!_" I took once last look at the blackened bookcase and then carried on moving forwards.

There was an eerie silence in the library now. No spells were being cast, no movement could be heard. I crept along in the Legal Section, conscious of every sound, and every movement that would catch my eye. I reached the end of the row, and crouched down. I peered around the case and saw a masked Death Eater creeping down the centre of the library. I raised my wand, and thought '_Expulso_' as hard as I could. A jet of blue light erupted from my wand and hit the Death Eater on the torso. At the same time, a red and purple jet also hit the Death Eater in the torso. He was blasted off his feet and flew out of the smashed window. The fight started again, as spells flew over heads and books started flying and attacking again. I ran out into the centre aisle trying to find Sennen. I looked around and saw duel after duel. I whispered, "_Protgeo_" and started sprinting down towards the door, looking down the rows, protected by a blue translucent shield. About 10 rows from the entrance, I saw her long brown hair dancing behind her as she was duelling. I got closer behind her, wanting to help...but she was holding her own. Her attacker looked strangely like an older version of Vincent Crabbe.  
I heard Sennen yell, "_STUPEFY_" and he stumbled over and fell with an almighty crash on a bookcase, knocking it over backwards.  
Sennen walked up to him and pointed her wand at his face, "_Furnunculus!_"  
Giant white boils and pimples started popping up all over his face. Some of them grew so big they popped and white pus spewed everywhere.  
"Nice one Sen!" I nudged her side and made her jump.  
"Jeez, you scared me!" she laughed, throwing her arms around my neck.  
I laughed and hugged her tightly.  
"He looks more like his son than ever, don't you think?" she said, gesturing to Death Eater Crabbe.

The whole room shook violently, and one of the candelabras fell from the ceiling and smashed, scattering glass everywhere. I pushed Sennen down the row, as another one danced madly on the ceiling before it came crashing down, pounding the floor.  
"COME ON SEN, IT'S TIME TO GO!" I yelled, and I grabbed her hand, pulling her behind me as we ran for the entrance.  
We were ambushed by an unmasked Death Eater. His grey hair covered his whole head, and his Azkaban tattoo could be seen on his chest. He raised his wand and shouted, "_CRUCIO!_"  
Sennen and I both ducked, and pushed each other out of the way as a jet of red light came shooting by our heads.  
We raised our wands and both shouted, "_STUPEFY!_" our spells hit him in the face and he shot backwards.  
We joined hands again, ran out of the entrance, and sprinted down the corridor.

We didn't stop running for ages; passing dismantled suits of armour and scrambling down and up steps. We found an empty Charms classroom and dashed inside. I closed the door and Sennen pointed her wand and said, "_Colloportus!_" We heard a lock click and we breathed deeply, trying to catch our breath. We sat on the floor opposite each other and looked around the classroom. Funnily enough, just like the Transfiguration classroom I had seen earlier, all the desks were gone. The floor was littered with papers and books, and the chairs and blackboard remained, but all the desks were gone. I turned to Sennen but she answered my unasked question.  
"McGonagall marched them into battle!" she said smiling.  
I smiled too, realising how happy I was to see her, that she was alive.  
"Have you seen the others? Any of them" I asked.  
"Hannah and Laura are up in the Astronomy tower, helping Sinistra with protection enchantments, not working very well are they?! I know Katie, Holly and Rachel are all together...well...they were but I don't know where they are."  
"Rachel?! But she's a Slytherin, they all went first, none of them stayed back to fight..."  
"She did...it's her school too, Alex, she wants to help her friends..."  
I sighed, "Okay...but I still don't trust her..."  
"What? Because she's a Slytherin? It's time to put differences behind us, and think about now, I mean...we could all die tonight, and she's willing to help stop this..."  
I sighed again, "I know. I know. Okay, fine, I guess we'll go to the Astronomy tower first, as it's not that far from here, and then just hope that we'll be able to find Katie, Holly and Rachel somewhere!"  
Sennen nodded, and got to her feet, "To the Astronomy tower then?"  
I stood up too, "Yep."  
She raised her wand at the door, "_Alohamora!_"  
The door clicked and swung open, and I followed Sennen out of the door, and down the corridor.


End file.
